A Series of Oneshots
by Redwolve95474
Summary: This is my version of a sequal to Unexpected Surprises. Its just a few chapters of oneshots that are about Sam and Carly's life as a couple. And be sure to read xxbabygyal92xx's sequal too!
1. Nightmare

This is my version of a sequal to Unexpected Surprises! I'll probaly write up to 5 chapters of oneshots, so just try to humor me since I dont have much experience in writing stories, besides this chapter isnt that long, considering the fact that I really dont have any ideas for a story. Anyways, enjoy!

#1

It was the middle of the night and Sam suddenly woke up covered with sweat and panting heavily. She had a nightmare where Carly rejected her feelings and not only that, but also hated her for it. She has been having these nightmares for a few weeks and it's starting to put some real stress on her. Carly had started to stir and slowly opened her eyes.

"Sam? What's wrong?", she said as she started to get up into a sitting postition.  
"It's nothing, Cupcake. Go back to sleep."  
"Did you have that nightmare again?"  
"Yeah, but it's ok. I'm fine."  
"No it's not, Sam. You know that I would never reject you."  
"I know, but I still think of what would have happend if you did."  
"You don't have to worry about that though, I've loved you since the day we met", she said as she wrapped her arms around Sam.

Sam insinctively wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head on Carly's shoulder.

"I'm glad. I would have lost it, if you rejected me."  
"I would never ever reject you, and you know that."  
"I know...I'm lucky to have such a caring girfriend."  
"And I'm lucky to have a girlfriend that loves me so much.", she said as she softly stroked her hair and kissed her temple, hoping to get her to fall back asleep.

"...hmmm...Carly...I love you..never forget that..", Sam said as she started to drift off.  
"I love you too. Now sleep.", but by the time she finished saying this, the soft breathing from Sam could be heard, signaling that the girl was asleep. Carly layed her and Sam down again and snuggled into Sam's warm embrace and drifted back to sleep. And the nightmares never did return. 


	2. A Walk in the Park

Chapter 2 is now up! I'll probaly finish this sequal by the end of tomorrow. Another short chapter, but what can i say? It's a oneshot after all.

#2

It was a bright, sunny Saturday, Carly and Sam were found walking hand-in-hand. They had plans to go to the movies and have a walk in the park. Now that the movie was over, the happy couple was walking down the sidewalk to the park. As they walked, other people were casting them looks of disguise. But naturally,  
they ignored them completely. It wasn't until they reached the park, that they noticed the people's looks.

"This is starting to get frustrating.", said Sam as they sat on a bech and leaned against eachother.  
"I know. They won't stop looking at us." They started to attract even more people. A blonde and a redhead girl were coming to approach them. Carly and Sam immediatly recognized them from school, but didn't really know them.

"Well, well, well if it isnt' Carly and Sam.", said the redhead.  
"Can we help you?", asked Sam "Yeah, you guys can stop being so disguisting!"  
"Excuse me? Care to repeat that?" Sam was starting to get real angry, real fast.  
"You heard me! It's gross seeing two girls togethor!"  
"Yeah! It's not right!", barked the blonde girl.  
"Well that's just too bad! We're never gonna change!", said Sam as she stood up, with fire burning in her eyes.  
"That's right! What we do is none of your business!", said Carly as she too was furious.  
"Hmph...you too are disguisting..."with that said, the two girls started to walk away, but not before giving Carly and Sam one last glance of pure disguist.

All of a sudden, Carly got an idea and turned to Sam.

"Play along" is all she said as she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck.  
"What are you-" Carly called out to those girls, gaining their attention. Once they turned around, Carly quickly pressed her lips against Sam's, whose eyes widened in surprise, but gave no pretest. The two girls looked absolutely shocked, but regained their composure and quickly left. Although, Sam and Carly didn't notice as they were too absorbed in themselves and never did those two girls give them trouble ever again. 


	3. Typical Saturday

Chapter 3 is now up! And this chapter, aswell, is super short. But then again, you guys probaly don't care..and besides, it has enough Carly/Sam fluff...

#3

Another peaceful Saturday came, and Sam and Carly were hanging out at Carly's apartment, just watching some movies. Usually Freddy would be with them but his mother forced him to go to the mother-son bonding picnic and would be gone all day. And naturally, they were cool with this, seeing this as another oppurtunity to have some alone time. Sam and Carly were laying on the couch until the movie ended.

"Ok, what do you want to do now?", asked Carly as she stretched her arms.  
"Well I don't know about you, but I'm hungry", replied Sam as her stomach growled quite loudly.  
"Hahaha what else is new?", she poked Sam's stomach and proceeded to the kitchen and looked through the fridge.  
"I think I want a Carly sandwich", with that, she picked up Carly, who wrapped her legs around Sam's waist, and took her back to the couch.  
"Sam! Hahaha I think we should wait 'til later. We should get something to eat", as if on cue, Sam's stomach led out another loud growl. Both girls got up and went back into the kitchen. After deciding to make some ham sandwiches, they headed back to the couch and started to watch some television.

"Oh, Sam, you have some mayo on your cheek. Let me get that for you", she got closer to Sam and licked the substance off her cheek, making turn a bright red.  
"...you're such a tease..and I don't like being teased..." she got dangerously close to carly and seductively licked her bottom lip and gently nibbled on it, leaving Carly wanting more.

"..that's so not fair..you're gonna do that and just stop?"  
"Yup, that's your punishment for teasing me."  
"You do realize I'm gonna have to punish you later right?"  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."

After they finished eating, Carly and Sam decided to watch another movie. When it started, Sam wrapped her arm around Carly's shoulders and pulled her in closer.  
Carly snuggled up into the warm embrace and layed against Sam's side as Sam started to rub her shoulder. The movie seemed to end real soon which left Carly and Sam wondering what to do next. Suddenly Carly got an idea..she figured it was time for Sam's punishment when she left her hanging ealier. As Sam started to get up, Carly quickly pounced on her and held her down.

"Wow! What are you doing?", asked a rather confused Sam.  
"This is your punishment for earlier."  
"Well, I'd hardly call this a punshiment if I'm going to enjoy it."  
"We'll see about that." with that said, Carly pressed her lips against Sam's and forced her tongue in. Sam moaned and quickly flipped them over, reciprocating Carly's actions. They were so absorbed into eachother that they didn't notice the door opening, revealing a rather surprised Freddy.

"Typical Saturday..",he muttered and closed the door. 


	4. Happy Anniversary

Ok chapter 4 is now up! Only one more incredibly short chapter left...

#4

After dating for a year, Carly and Sam were finally going to celebrate their first anniversary. And as any new couple, they were really nervous about what to get eachother. So, a week before their anniversary, Sam and Carly were thinking of different ways they could spend the day togethor.

"How about the movies?", asked Sam as she stared at the ceiling.  
"Nah, that's not romantic."  
"Do you want to go to a fancy restraunt for dinner?"  
"I don't think either of us can afford that."  
"Hmm..I guess what ever we decide on, it'll be fun since we'll be togethor."  
"That's true. What ever do we, it'll only be perfect if we're togethor."

A few days later, Sam was walking down the sidewalk when she came across a flyer about the amusement park. Seeing this as a perfect idea for their anniversary, Sam called in a few favors from her friends to get some extra cash and buy the tickets.

"This is going to be perfect! Carly is going to love this!", she said as she excitedly called Carly.  
"Hello?"  
"Carly, I have something to tell you!"  
"What? What's going on?"  
"It's a surprise, but you're going to flip!"

After a short walk to Carly's apartment, Sam eagerly made her way up to her room.

"Ok, what's this surprise you were talking about?"  
"I have came up with the perfect way for us to spend our anniversary!", she said as she quickly pulled the tickets out of her pocket and showed Carly.  
"Oh my god, how did you get these?"  
"I called in a few favors. So what do you think?", she asked as she awaited for a response.  
"I'd love to go! This is going to be fun!", she said as she hugged Sam tightely and pecked her cheek.

On the day of their anniversary, the two girls quickly made their way to the amusement park. Upon entering the park, they were astonished by the fact that the park was so huge and filled with thousands of people. They made their way around the park, hands connected, until they came across a ride they wanted to go on.  
They decided to ride the rollar coaster first and then rode some more rides for next couple of hours. After riding all the rides they wanted to go on, the two girls decided it was time to eat dinner. They found a rather nice restraunt and spent some real quality time togethor, talking about how much fun their having and how glad they were to have found one another. The sun was starting to set, and the girls decided to ride one last ride: the ferris wheel. In the cart, the girls could see the beautiful sunset and just enjoyed eachothers presence.

"This has been the best day of my life, and it's all thanks to you", Carly said as she snuggled into Sam's warm embrace.  
"Mine too, I'm glad we were able to come here."  
"Happy Anniversary, Sam."  
"Happy Anniversary, Carly." 


	5. Perfect Family

The final chapter is now up! It's finally done! And it's still a very short chapter...huh...well you get the idea that was put into this chapter right? So I guess the length doesn't matter...

#5

Carly and Sam were the perfect couple, no one doubted that logic, not even Freddy. And naturally, the perfect couple would stay togethor forever. Ten years have come and past, and Sam and Carly were still the perfect couple they were in highschool, but now they have a family. That's right, a family consisting of a young daughter. She had Carly's brown hair and Sam's blue eyes, and her personality was a mixture of the two. Her name is Amanda Lauren Puckett-Shay and she is at the tender age of five. She's smart and caring like Carly, but tough and independent like Sam. And it's her first day of kindergarden and Carly was now in a state of panic as she never seperated from their daughter for so long.

"Ok, so do you have your lunch? And all of your school supplies?", asked a nervous Carly to her young daughter.  
"Carly, calm down. She has everything she needs. She'll be fine.", said a rather calm looking Sam.  
"I know, I know, but I can't help but worry. She's growing up so fast."  
"Yeah, it only seems like yesterday when we took her home from the hospital."  
"And now she's starting school! Our little girl is growing up so fast!"  
"I know, but come on, we have to leave if she's going to get there on time."

With that said, the trio took off for the school. Carly was still very nervous and Sam had to try very hard to calm her down. She didn't want to leave her daughter.  
But Amanda looked excited as all the other children playing. She was almost ready to take off, but was stopped by Sam.

"Wow, you can't just leave without saying good-bye.", said Sam as she opened her arms, waiting for a hug.  
"Ohh..right..sorry mama..", said Amanda as she gave Sam a big hug and then another large hug to Carly.  
"Ok, so now you be good and listen to your teacher alright?",said Carly, Amanda just nodded," Ok we'll be here at 2:00 to pick you ok?"  
"Yeah!", she took off into the classroom and started to talk to the other children. She seemed to be making friends at a very quick pace.  
"We'll it looks like she'll be fine. Let's go, Carly.", Sam grabbed her hand and started to walk back to the car.  
"I can't believe how fast she's growing up. Our baby girl isn't going to stay our baby for much longer."  
"True, but she'll always be our daughter. That won't change no matter what."  
"Yeah, it'll be interesting to see how she grows up.", Carly said as she look at the school once last time before getting into the car.  
"Only time will tell how the future will be, but there's no need to rush. After all, this is only the beginning." Sam said as she started to drive back to their home and prepare for the day.  
"Yeah...it's only the beginning..."

The years came and went, and the ever-so perfect couple stayed the perfect couple until the very end as their child had children and their family continued to grow bigger and bigger with each passing year. 


End file.
